Perfect
by teamzeus
Summary: A retelling of the myth of Hades and Persephone. Modern day, Hades and Persephone meet as children. MINOR abuse.


**AN: I know that it's not just Hera, Hestia, Poseidon, and Hades, but I had to make Demeter a mom and Hades a child so… Anyway it's in modern times, the story of Hades and Persephone my way. Hope you enjoy. Oh and of course I don't own Greek Mythology, only the plot. And Lilith and Ryder.**

"You can't catch me!" Seven year old Persephone cried. She ran through the grass, laughing in glee as eight year old Hades pursued her.

"Yes I can!" Hades yelled stubbornly. He picked up his speed, and caught up to Persephone. She laughed as he tackled her to the ground, tickling her mercilessly.

As she squirmed beneath him, he began to grin, a rare sight to anyone but Seph.

"Stop!" She gasped. "H-Hades! Stop!" He climbed off of her, as she caught her breath. "Tha's not fair." She panted, pouting adorably at him.

"It is too." He said, pulling at the grass they sat upon. "You know I'm a faster runner than you. And everyone in town knows I hate bein' challenged."

"Still..." They sat in silence a moment, before Seph said, "My mother doesn't like that we play together."

Hades frowned, his eyebrows scrunching together. "I know. It s'all dumb. We're best friends. Your mama is silly."

"I agree." Seph said. Her eyes started to fill with tears. "I want us to be best friends forever. Mama might change that."

Hades reached for his friend's hand. "We will always be best friends. No matter what your mama says."

Seph smiled. "Okay. Let's make a promise. We will stay best friends forever, even if it means going against my mama... Even if it means going against them law people."

Hades held out his pinkie, and they linked fingers.

"Now," Seph said, lifting herself from the ground. She brushed herself off and said, "Race you to your house?"

Hades swiftly shook his head, seemingly panicked. "Not my house. I'll race you to your driveway."

"It's on."

Then the two of them ran like the wind, playing a game that meant more to them than you'd think.

"I totally won that!" Hades panted, glaring at Seph.

"Nuh uh!" Seph said, shaking her head defiantly.

"I did too, and you know it."

"Meanie!"

"Liar!"

"Are we still playing at the river tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Well you better go. Mama's coming."

"Bye Sephy."

"Bye HBear."

Then the two friends hugged, before red haired Persephone raced up the winding drive to her country home.

Little Hades, being only eight years old, did not feel the things he would in the future from that hug. All he felt was disappointment as he walked down the road to his small farm home.

"Where were you today?" Mama Demeter demanded. Seph sighed and repeated her daily lie.

"I was playing at the creek with Artemis, mama."

Demeter didn't look convinced, but dropped the subject. "Look at you, all filthy. It's time for a bath."

Seph groaned as she was dragged upstairs for her torture.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Rhea cried, grabbing her son by the ear. Hades yelped and said,

"I was down by the oak forest with Hermes!"

"Off to bed! You know better than to leave without my permission!" Rhea shrieked.

"But I did tell you! This morning! I said I was going out to play!"

Rhea smacked Hades across the face, and he fell to the ground. "No talking back!" She pushed Hades towards the stairs, and he raced up them, eager to get away from his mother.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Demeter whispered, tucking her daughter into bed. "Sleep tight."

"Goodnight mama." Persephone sighed resting her head on her pillow. Demeter sat down on the bed.

"You know Persephone, I heard that Artemis was sick all day. I also heard that Hades was gone all day too. You know what I think?

Persephone became nervous. "I don't know."

Demeter shook her head. "I think that you've been playing with that no good scoundrel, Hades. You know how I feel about him."

"But mama! Me and him are friends. Best friends. We made a promise!"

Demeter's face grew dark. "I don't care. From now on you are grounded. You are never to see him again. You will not leave this room, except for meals and to use the loo. Do you understand?"

"But Mama!"

"I said do you understand?"

Persephone nodded. Demeter glared, and left, locking Persephone in.

Hades sat alone on his bed, his eyes rimmed with red. His brother Poseidon, and sisters Hestia and Hera, were never hit. They were always left alone by his parents. Hades wished that was the case with him.

A loud knock was heard at the door. Hades nearly screamed, as he rushed for the other side of the room. His father barged in, his drunken stench reaching across the room.

"I hear' you bin talkin' back ter yer mother… Tha's not vereh nice…" Cronus stumbled across the room, grabbing Hades by the arm. He winced. His father reached back a hand, before slapping him across his already bruised cheek.

Hades cried out, slamming into the wall. Cronus punched Hades once, in the stomach, before leaving the room. Eight year old Hades curled into a ball, experiencing a hurt and fright no eight year old should.

Persephone sat on her bed, sobbing her eyes out. Her mother was cruel. Hades was her best friend. Hades was her best friend…

A small noise came from her window. Seph's head perked up, as she stared at the window. The same thing happened, as something hit the window.

She quickly stood up, and opened the sash. She saw a dark haired figure below. It was Hades, but he was bent forward, and even from her spot two stories up, she could see him shaking. She immediately knew something was wrong.

"Seph?" He whispered hoarsely.

"Hades? Why are you here? Mama said…" She closed her eyes as they filled with tears.

"I need to talk to you. It's about-" But he stopped there. She heard a sob, and her heart deflated. Her Hades was hurting. She climbed out of the window, and held onto the ledge.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hades said. But little Persephone had already dropped to the ground.

"Ow." She said, before brushing herself off. "Mama didn't consider the window. Are you okay, Hades?"

Hades had pulled himself together, until Seph had asked him what was wrong. His eyes brimmed full of tears, and he fell to the ground, shaking with sobs.

"Hades!" She whispered, her voice full of hysteria. She rushed towards him, and gave him a hug. Now that she was closer, she could see his face properly. He had a black eye, his cheek was badly bruised, and his lip was bleeding. "A-are you okay?" She asked uncertainly.

"My ma and pa beat me…" Hades said quietly. "They'se was doing it since I was five. That's why I've always got bruises on my arms and stuff."

"That's horrible." Seph whispered, hugging her friend tighter.

"It's not fair…" He said, quieter than a butterfly's wings.

"I know." Seph said. "Mama won't let me see you. She locked me in my room."

Hades tears were replenished. Seph's own eyes filled with tears, and the two of them were crying.

Hades gasped and clutched his cheek.

"What is it?" Seph cried.

"It hurts…" Hades moaned. Seph grabbed his hand, and squeezed in gently. She didn't like the fact that her strong protector was hurting. Then ever so softly, she pressed her lips to his purple cheek. He stiffened, but didn't pull away.

"I just wanna run away sometimes." Hades whispered. "I hate my home. I hate the hurting. It's not fair…"

"I just want to run away…" Persephone sighed. "My mother won't let me be your friend. I don't want to not be your friend. We _should _run away. Just us. We could stay best friends forever."

"Let's go for a walk." Seph suggested. "Like we used to do."

Hades nodded. They stood up and quietly walked up the drive, towards the road.

Seph and Hades sat down on a bench, a little ways away from Seph's house.

"What are we going to do?" Hades asked miserably. "I ain't going back to my house, and I can't stay with you…"

"I don't know…"

An old Volkswagen car pulled up beside them on the dusty road. An old women leaned out of the passenger side window and yelled,

"What are you two young'uns doing out at this time of night?"

Hades looked to Seph, unsure of how to answer.

"We're…" Seph mumbled.

"That's alrigh'," Said the woman. "Say, do you have anywhere to stay tonight?"

Hades shook his head. "No Ma'am. My parents don't want me at home, and my best friend doesn't like her home."

"Well come with me. I know a place you can stay, where you won't need to worry."

Hades and Seph looked to each other. This was their answer.

Now you might think that any person with even a bit of common sense would not have gotten into a car with some strange woman. But this woman was none other than Hecate. She had a way with people. It was almost _magic_ like.

A tall man with white blond hair got out of the driver's seat, and opened the door for little Seph, who gratefully climbed right in. Hades was about to follow, but was stopped by the man.

"What are those bruises doin' there?" He asked firmly, but softly.

Hades lowered his head and whispered, "My ma and pa did this to me."

The blonde shook his head. "No child should ever have to receive a beatin'. C'mon kid. Let's get you fixed up."

Hades climbed onto the worn seat, and grasped Seph's hand. Neither one was afraid. Not of the two strangers anyway. More likely afraid of parents wrath.

"My name is Hecate. This here is Thanatos. We live outta town a little ways. Us outsiders built an underground facility when the mayor kicked us out. We never got along with all them upstarts. You can stay there with us until you decide otherwise. We'se been doing this with a bunch of new outsiders who need a place to stay."

"Thank you ma'am." Hades said shyly.

They fell into silence, broken only by the roar of the engine. Seph gripped Hades hand tighter, and gave him a small smile. They had been through a lot in the past few hours, and they knew more was yet to come.

"We're here." Thanatos called over his shoulder, after a long ride. He opened the door for Hades and Seph, and closed it behind them. They were in the middle of a field. As they approached the centre, Thanatos reached down and grabbed a well-disguised handle. It was a door, covered in grass, only noticeable if you know what you're looking for. Thanatos opened it, and the two friends followed Hecate through the door.

They both gasped at the scene before them.

Down a flight of stairs was an earthen room, carved from the dirt. A large table sat in the centre of the hole, a small kitchen in the corner. A bunch of doors led from the room, at least twenty. Two larger doors stood at the opposite end of the room.

"This is awesome." Seph said in awe.

"Ain't it?" Thanatos grinned.

"Lookie here." A man in a fisherman's cap called. "Two new ones. Children too."

Hecate smiled. "Children, this is Charon. He is co-owner of this wonderful facility."

"Nice to meet you sir." Hades stated.

"You too…?"

"Hades."

"Hades." Charon grinned toothily. "And you are?"

"Persephone. But you can call me Seph."

"Well, _Seph_, I hope you will enjoy your time here."

"Thank you sir."

"Now. You two must be hungry." Hecate said, ushering them towards the kitchen. "We'll feed you, and then show you around. Then it's off to bed."

Hecate fed them tomato soup, and boy was it delicious. They ate quickly, anxious to see more of their underground home.

The two larger doors led to a meeting room, and the owners' quarters. Hades and Seph were to share a room. The dirt walls were almost comforting. Two beds with blue sheets were to one side, two dressers on another. A door led to a small bathroom. No windows, but two lamps on bedside tables provided plenty of light.

"Goodnight you two. It's probably been a long and emotional day. I don't know how things came to be, but you're outsiders now. Sleep tight." Hecate soothed, before closing the door.

"Are you scared?" Hades whispered once the lamps were off.

"A little bit." Small Seph whispered.

"Me too." Hades admitted. "But anywhere is better than home. And this place is pretty cool. It's underground. Everyone's nice."

"Yes." Seph said sleepily. "Goodnight Hades."

"Goodnight Sephy."

Then the best friends fell into a world of dreams full of underground homes, magic, and fishermen.

"Rise and shine! Don't want to miss breakfast." A female voice called. Lights flickered to life, as Hades groaned.

Seph sat up in her bed. It took a moment, but the previous night's events came flooding back.

"What is for breakfast? Pancakes? Toast?" Seph asked.

"Fruits and porridge."

Hades sat up, and rubbed his eyes. "Fruits?" He asked indifferently.

"You betcha. Eris is a fantastic cook."

"Eris?" Seph asked.

"Yes. She was found almost the same way as you two. Just wandering around the streets. She's the one who makes our meals, you know. She has a right good time doing it too." Hecate said, hands on hips. "Now. I'll bet I can find you some clean clothes. We've always got spare clothes. Children's and adults. Oh and Hades dear. Moros will come and fix up those bruises and such."

Hecate left the room, but was back in an instant, holding out some clothes for Seph.

"Those should fit you. Hades would you turn around dear, so Seph here can change?"

Hades obeyed and stared at the dirt wall. He heard the shuffling of fabrics, before Hecate announced, "Alright, turn around."

Hades smiled. Seph was wearing a simple red sundress. It was worn away, but she still looked beautiful. Pink leggings stuck out underneath, and she span around so Hades could see all of her.

"Wow." Hades breathed. Seph giggled and hugged her friend.

"Now for you, Hades." Hecate handed him a pair of black pants, and a grey shirt. Seph turned and Hades put on his clothes.

"Wow, Hades. You look handsome." Seph giggled.

Hades blushed, and thanked Hecate. She gently grabbed hold of their hands and brought them to the kitchen. Charon greeted them with a wave. Thanatos whistled at their new attire, and everyone laughed.

Hades and Seph seated themselves across from Thanatos and Charon, as Hecate went to fetch Moros, the doctor.

"How did you two sleep?" Thanatos asked, sipping from a cup of coffee.

"Pretty well actually, thank you." Seph said shyly.

"Anytime little lady." Thanatos smiled. "Hey Eris, can we get some food for these two young'uns?"

"Coming right up!" A black haired woman called from the stove. She rushed over and placed a plate of fruit in front of them. Bananas, apples, pears, oranges. "The porridge will just be a moment."

"Thank you." Hades and Seph said.

She smiled, and ruffled their hair. "I don't know what happened to you to end up here, but I just hope you guys are going to be alright." Then she turned back to the kitchen.

"So," Charon said, putting the papers he was looking at down. "Why are you two here?"

Eris stopped her cooking. Other people at the table froze.

"Well," Hades started slowly. "Persephone's ma locked her in her room… And wouldn't let her be my friend. My ma and pa… Well, they are the ones who did this to me." He pointed to his black eye and bruised cheek. People gasped.

"That's horrible!" Eris cried. Charon looked horrified. Hecate, who had just arrived, placed a hand on Seph's shoulder.

"Tis' awful." Hecate agreed. "But we must make these two feel welcome. And get Hades fixed up. This is Moros, our… Doctor I guess you could say."

She pointed to a fair-haired man, with a long scar on his face.

"I'll fix you up, real good. Don't you worry none Hades. And Persephone, Nemesis might have an herbal tea to help you relax a little. You look tense." Moros gave a warm smile, before pulling out a strange orange liquid.

A brunette woman came over and gently took Seph's hand. "How do you feel about lavender and honey?"

"That sounds lovely." Seph said shyly. Then they walked towards the kitchen. Nemesis was chatting away, and Seph was grinning.

"This here is an old family remedy." Moros said. "It's great for healing bruises."

He dipped a cotton ball into the liquid, and dabbed at Hades' cheek. He winced, but almost immediately he felt better. Moros continued dabbing, until he reached Hades' eye. He took his finger instead and gently rubbed over the black eye.

"There we go. Not much more I can do, but it should heal faster, and take away some pain."

"Thank you sir." Hades said, grateful. Moros smiled and packed up his bag. He ruffled Hades' hair and walked towards what Hades assumed was his room.

Nemesis and Seph walked back over with two cups of tea. Seph handed Hades one distractedly, for she was deep in conversation with Nemesis. They were talking about what kinds of herbs and plants taste best as tea.

"I'm going to teach you two a little more about this here facility." Hecate stated, pulling clothing out of a basket and folding them. "We call it the Underworld, because it's under and… Well we're creating our own world. We all have responsibilities. I am sort of a maid. I do the laundry and the cleaning with the help of Eurydice over there. And Charon is co-owner as I said before. Thanatos is the other owner. Eris cooks for us. Nemesis is our medicine woman, but she works with more herbal remedies. Moros is our medicine man. And Morpheus… Well we never see him. He is our advisor. He sort of creeps people out, so he tends to stay away. No one knows we exist but the people in this room. No has ever found us, and no one ever will."

Hades nodded and ate his breakfast. Seph grinned. Everyone returned to their normal tasks.

Charon leaned over and winked at the two friends. "We use the meeting room for games too. You two young'uns bored?"

Hades and Seph looked at each other. They nodded and Charon grinned. "Then let's play some kind of sport. Any sports suit your fancy?"

"Charon…" Thanatos sighed. "You aren't seriously going to go through with this. Remember what happened last time?"

Charon's grin didn't fade. "Yes I do. But this is different. These are kids."

"Exactly. They could get hurt." Thanatos argued.

"Nahh. They'll be fine. We'll go easy. Like I said. Any sports?"

"I like volleyball." Hades said, looking at Charon.

"I like soccer." Seph stated.

"Well we'll play a little of both then." Charon smiled. Thanatos shook his head, but decided to drop the subject. Charon stood up and motioned for them to follow. They did as they were asked and entered the meeting room.

It was pretty much an empty room, only with some chairs put off to the side. A door led to a room Hades and Seph had not yet seen. It was full of sport equipment.

"Volleyball first." Charon said. Persephone seemed nervous.

"I'm not big enough to play volleyball…" She said.

"Alright. If you don't want to play you don't have to. Hades, you ready? You're gonna play with Eurydice, me with Eris."

"I'm ready." Hades grinned getting into the ready position. Eurydice, a small, fierce looking girl came into the room and took her place. Eris followed shortly after.

Seph watched them volley the ball back and forth. The ball touched the ground maybe twice. She noticed how well Hades played. He was half the height of Charon, and even small Eurydice was two feet taller than him. Yet he played as well as the rest of them.

Hades and Eurydice eventually won. Charon shook his head, and began to take down the equipment. Seph raced towards Hades and hugged him.

"Congratulations!" She said happily. Hades grinned and said,

"I'm not gonna play soccer. I'm no good with my feet."

Seph looked disappointed, but ran over to meet Eurydice, who was to be her partner. They began their game. Seph was amazing for a seven year old. She scored two goals within five minutes.

Hades sat patiently, waiting for the game to finish. When it was over, Seph and Eurydice won. Charon looked upset by the fact that he lost twice. Eris was happy. It seemed nothing could dampen her mood.

"Alrigh'." Charon panted. "It's time for lunch."

A few weeks went by, filled with happiness and peace, Hades and Persephone had never known. They were unaware of the chaos happening above. The small town was going insane with worry. Two of the only children in town were missing. Everyone was in a frenzy.

Everyone adored Seph's questions and curiosity. They loved Hades' understanding and willingness. The outsiders were a nigh inseparable family.

It was on Seph's eighth birthday that things turn an unexpected turn.

Hades and Seph had purposefully forgotten about their unacceptable parents. They were just cutting Seph's birthday cake, a cake Eris specially made, when Thanatos came rushing down the stairs.

"There's a car parked outside! They saw me and told me come and get everyone out of here. If we don't they'll come down."

The outsiders scrambled up the steps into the warm summer sun. Rhea, Cronus, Demeter, and a man in uniform stood before them.

"Persephone! Oh my baby!" Demeter rushed forward, but was stopped by Moros.

"You have no right. You took away your daughters freedom. You are not worthy." He stated calmly.

"Officer!" She cried.

"Mama!" Little Seph shouted, startling everyone present. "I don't want to leave with you. You wouldn't let me be friends with Hades. He's my best friend. I won't live with you without Hades in my life."

"Persephone." Demeter said sharply. "Come with me now. Do not speak such nonsense."

"No! I want to stay here. Hecate has been a better mother to me than you ever were. Thanatos and Moros are my uncles, and Eris and Nemesis my aunties. Charon is like my father. I want to stay mama."

Demeter was stunned into silence, and Cronus took the silence to his advantage.

"C'mon boy! You filthy vermin. Get on home, you insolent creature." Then he slapped Hades across the face. He fell to the ground with a cry, before Thanatos tackled him. He punched him in the nose, stomach, and mouth, before the officer pulled him away. Hecate pulled Hades to her, and Seph ran to him.

"Mama, Rhea, Cronus. Hecate and I have been talking. She wants to adopt me, and I'd be more than willing to be adopted. I want this mama. More than anything."

Demeter wept for a moment. "Alright dear. I hope you know what you are doing. I know I have not been the best of mothers, but I am not cruel enough to deny you your eternal happiness. I will allow this adoption."

Seph beamed, and everyone cheered. Hades hugged his best friend.

"But wait!" Persephone cried. "I do not want to leave you forever. Even after all that has happened, I will miss you mother."

"Well here's an idea." Moros said. "Spend half the year with your mother and half the year here with us."

"That sounds good to me." Said Demeter."

"Me too." Persephone grinned. Hecate smiled.

"So it's settled."

Charon stepped towards Hades' parents.

"And if you are willing, I would like to adopt Hades. He needs someone who will support him. Beating is not support."

"Adopt him," Rhea spat. "Good riddance." Then the two turned away.

No one had ever seen Hades smile bigger than he did right then. No more pain. No more hurt. Freedom.

He threw his arms around Charon and the older man laughed.

The parents walked away, Demeter unwillingly. The papers would be signed, all of the annoying things dealt with. But finally, everything was going to be okay.

Seven years had gone and passed. Hades was Charon's adopted son, Seph Hecate's adopted daughter. Hades was now fifteen, Seph fourteen. Seph visited her mother every spring until fall, but Hades refused to speak with his parents. Everything was perfect.

"Persephone." Hades said one morning, eating some of Eris's toast.

"Yes Hades?"

"Well… We've known each other since we were toddlers. And we've been best friends ever since. But… I want it to be more than that." He said nervously.

Persephone nearly choked on her cereal. "Really?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah." He said sheepishly.

"Oh Hades I've been waiting for you to ask! Yes!"

Hades beamed as he gave Persephone a hug. Now officially everything was perfect.

Another five years had passed, and Hades and Seph sat in their bedroom. Hades was twenty, Seph nineteen.

"Everything has gone by so fast." Murmured Seph. Hades nodded as she put her head in his lap.

"Seph?" He asked uncertainly.

"Mmm?" She mumbled. She recognized that voice.

"I have a question for you. And you may want to sit up." She did just that and stared at his midnight blue eyes. He seemed extremely vulnerable at the moment.

"You know how much I love you. And every moment I spend with you feels like the first. And as cliché as this sounds, you are my one soul mate. You're the other half of my heart, and without you, I am nothing. I don't ever want you to leave me." He got down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful onyx ring as Seph gasped. "Will you marry me, Persephone?"

Seph was crying as she pulled Hades into her embrace. "Yes!" she cried. "A million times yes!"

He placed the ring on her finger and, in a move as ancient as time, kissed it, before reaching up to kiss her. And in that moment, everything got just a little more perfect.

Hades stood at the makeshift altar, trembling. He was so nervous, he felt he would faint. Then when the music came on, he almost dropped on the spot right there. And when he saw her, he saw stars. Her scarlet hair hung in loose curls, framed with an embroidered veil. He dress was simple white, flowing and cut dangerously low. A ruby necklace hung at her next, her feet adorned with white flats. She was beautiful.

The vows were spoken, but Hades barely heard. All of his attention was focused on the perfection before him. She was crying silver tears, smiling up at him beautifully. She was definitely not the seven year old girl he remembered.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Charon smiled, winking at Hades.

He lent in, and captured her ruby lips in a chaste kiss. The room burst into applause. Hades beamed at his wife as she grasped his hand.

The audience came to congratulate them. Hecate and Thanatos. Moros and Eris. Eurydice and Nemesis. Demeter and Charon.

And to Hades and Seph, the newlyweds, things became 10x more perfect.

After the wedding, Hades and Seph stood in their room, cleaning up themselves.

"You do know…" Seph said nervously.

"Yes." Hades said quickly.

And they did just that. Perfect.

"Mom! Ryder stole my doll and won't give it back!" Complained seven year old Lilith. She was a splitting image of her father. Dark hair, midnight blue eyes, haughty expression.

"Ryder." Seph sighed, glancing at her scarlet-haired son. "Give your sister back her doll."

"Fine." He muttered, stalking from the room.

Hades chuckled as he entered the earthen room. Eris was grinning from the corner. Hecate followed Ryder out of the room. Lilith ran off to play with their new dog Cerberus.

"I don't know what happened to our children, because I sure as hell didn't raise them that way." Seph said.

"Ryder and Lilith will find their way." Hades laughed. "We were like that you know. Minus the brother and sister part. We were on each other's case, but we always got along."|

"I know." Seph sighed, placing herself in Hades' lap. Eris left the room to give them some privacy.

"I love you." Hades whispered, stroking her hair.

"I love you too." Seph sighed, relaxing into his shoulder. "You know what?"

"Mmm?"

Seph turned around and looked at Hades. She gave him a sweet kiss before saying, "They say all good things come to an end, but you want to know what else?"

"What?" Hades grinned.

"Our good thing isn't ending any time soon."

**AN: Oh my. That was the longest thing I've ever written I think. I'm pretty proud. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
